


The Bad Boy & The Soldier

by nic0la_abbott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic0la_abbott/pseuds/nic0la_abbott
Summary: Dean starts a new school, but this isn't just a school, it's a strange family affair with a considerably dark black sheep.Castiel has a reputation to uphold, and one new face threatens to break the well built foundations of heteronormative respect.MxMDon't like Don't read.Possibility of Smut. (I'm not sure yet)





	1. New School , New Day

Dean walked away from the safety of his 67 impala. He could feel the tears wanting to rise as he started a new school for the 8th time this year. Another town another month in a small town high school. 

I’m not getting involved this time.

Dean promised himself, not another missed football match, not another girl to break up with. Not another group of friends to leave behind. It would be hard and it would guarantee him a spot in the loner corner with the weird kid that smells like tofu and cabbage. Dean warned Sammy that this town would be temporary and not to get into anything serious, it almost broke the young kids heart hearing his brother tell him to not make friends and to stay under the radar.  
Dean got an earful from John; the loving father about girls and friends.

“NOONE DEAN! I SAID NOT A DAYMN SOUL COULD KNOW WHAT WE DO!...” 

He was right though, no one could know about John’s job, Hunting monsters and saving people until the next town needed him. Dean had been on a few hunts, he had sliced a few Vamps and shot a Ghoul or werewolf. But it was when John left him at a motel desk with the sleeping Sam that he felt right. 

“One day Sammy, we will have a permanent home one day. Just not right now; Dad’s a lit-” 

“I Don’t want a home Dean I just want to stay somewhere for longer than a month.” 

Sam had high tailed out of the car and ran towards the new middle school and didn’t even look back.

Dean pushed his way through the crowd to a small office where a pretty blonde girl watched by an opposite classroom. Dean quickly watched his feet, Left, Right, Left, Rig-

“Hello Dear, How can I help?” An old lady spotted Dean walking through the empty office, not that it would be hard to miss the tall messy kid in an old leather coat and jeans with frayed bottoms. Dean feeling subconscious of his outfit for the first time looked around, down the hall was a collection of well-dressed preppy kids, shirts, jumpers, and polished shoes. Shit. 

“Um… I’m here to register for classes, I have all my paperwork…Uh “ Dean pulled a folded bunch of papers from his bag and straightened them out as much as he could. 

“Call me Debbie, Doll. Just fill out these papers and I can set you up with a timetable and even a tour guide of our campus If you would like. I would recommend the tour, this place is a bit of a rat race.” The old lady had a big smile and her kindness took dean by surprise, he would normally get the whole ‘why in the middle of the term?’ speech but not at this school. 

Dean sat in a corner chair and filled out the paperwork, simple things like allergies, address, parents phone numbers, Home number. He left the address with a couple words, Starlight Motel, Room 18. 

He handed Debbie the papers and grimaced as she went through the list of personal details. She hummed and ah’d as she entered the details into her computer. Dean’s phone buzzed and he turned to check it.

SAMMY: I put you as the emergency contact. I can’t remember Dad’s Number.

Dean gave Sam a quick reassuring thumbs up emoji and turned back around to Debbie standing at the printer with a bunch of papers which she stapled. Dean read the top one as she handed him the pile, Student Dress Code and Behavioural Guide. 

Dean smothered a laugh, he didn’t have many pairs of suit shirts and jumpers. This would require some lost property diving later tonight. 

“Now honey don’t worry too much about the dress code today, just follow it tomorrow. Anna will take you to your classes today, and she can show you around at lunch today… Oh just take the leather off and I’ll send word to the teachers about the rest before first period.” Debbie watched closely as Dean removed his leather jacket, a beautiful red head stood up from her seat beside the magazines. Her face was like cut stone as she checked Dean out. 

“I can take it from here Debz.” Her voice was as cold as her emotions, Debbie seemed to crumple under the sound of Anna’s voice. Dean followed the red head quickly he shoved his Jacket into his bag with the pile of papers. “She give you a time table? A locker number?” Anna reached for deans bag and quickly sorted through the papers until she found what she was looking for. She marched off down a hall of students, all whom parted for her, Dean had clearly found the campus queen.  
Great start Winchester, find the most popular girl in school and have her show you around, surely this won’t lead to anywhere…Not.

Dean stopped by a row of lockers, Anna fiddled with the key in her hand, the old locker flung open she shoved the key into Deans hand and her cold face tried to smile. 

“Thanks, Um… “ Anna’s brow raised and she face tilted like she was waiting for Dean to move into a position she desired. Dean quickly shoved his things in the locker, he grabbed a pen and an empty notebook and turned back to Anna. 

“Come on, We have Art first.” She grabbed Dean’s hand and lead him down a long hall. What most didn’t realize was Dean liked art because he could pain and draw what his nightmares held and people just thought it was creative.

He stepped into the class and an over powering sound of class chatter and music, mixed together with paint and turpentine it almost knocked Dean back on his butt. Dean followed Anna to the back of the room, she handed him a brush a pack of paints and a sketch pad.  
“Today class, we are going to be doing portraits of the three people you have brought a picture of today. It was your homework Bart don’t complain.” The teacher stormed in a whirlwind of words and paint splatters. 

“ Um… Sir..” Dean said in the most confident voice he could muster. The room flicked their heads to the back of the room to where he sat. silence was followed by the low mutter of the class. 

“Ah, You must be Winchester? I’m assuming you have a phone. Just get pictures of the three most important people to you and start painting. Good?” The teacher took no time trying to make dean welcome. He just met everyone in the room with a strict composure. His face oddly familiar to the bored looking Anna beside him. Her Father? She raised her hand and the teacher gave a knowing look. “Anna?” 

“Michael, I think it best if I help Dean here with his work today as he doesn’t know the way you like to run things.” Anna smiled, and it felt as if every male in the room drooled. Except Michael and Dean who just searched through his phone for a picture of Sammy and Bobby. He had no idea who number three would be, because it wasn’t going to be John he would flip if Dean mentioned him let alone painted him.

“I think Mr Winchester can handle some paints Anna.” The class laughed lightly as Anna’s face returned to a staunch hatred. She rolled her shoulders and picked up her bag and stormed out. Dean watched as Michael smirked. “SIT DOWN ANNA.” He demanded as if she were a slave rather than a student. 

A boy that looked like Michael just a bit rounder and with deep blue eyes instead of the cold steel grey of the angry man at the front of the room. He paused in the door for a moment, he wore a black band t-shirt and tight ripped pants. He flung a leather coat over his shoulder and strolled past Michael. “ I was with Dad, chill.” The boy started to make his way to the back of the room, Dean watched as he got closer and was then standing at the table currently occupied by Dean himself. “ Who are you? And why are you in my seat?”


	2. Whiskey, Jacket, Door

"What was I supposed to do Charlie? I had to move, he's terrifying." Dean said into the phone, his best friend from his old school, they had met in an awkward conversation where dean started to flirt and Charlie screeched out that she liked girls. Dean just hugged the girl and from then on it was friends.

"Dean. He-"

"Char, I swear to every demon in hell that if you say, He's not that scary, I will hang up and never ring you again. " Dean knew that he could have taken Castiel and had him begging for mercy but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Not over a chair.

"Dean," Charlie sighed. Dean could hear Charlies friends in the background. Dean was meant to be sitting down and eating his lunch but instead he called Charlie. "How's the new school anyway. Made any new friends." Dean could feel the judgment radiating through the phone. He was about to lead into some snarky reply when something tall and hard crashed into his shoulder sending the phone flying through the air down the hall. Dean whipped around to watch Castiel heading off out the door. There was no one else in the hall and Castiel had clearly seen Dean wallowing in the hall so instinctively, Dean followed the strange boy.

Castiel made a turn to the sports field and behind a bike shed. Dean slowed and contemplated going further. He was about to turn back when he heard sobbing. Castiel had come to cry. Dean rounded the corner and was taken aback by the sight. Castiel sat on the dirt head in his hands, curled into his pulled up knees. Dean didn't want to leave but also wanted to for the fear of being called out and publicly shamed for stalking.

Castiel looked up, tears creating rivers down his face. He wasn't shocked at the sight of Dean. "Shit day?" Dean asked as casually as he could, he placed himself a few feet from Castiel and stared into the hedges.

"Shit Life." Castiel replied, his voice hoarse and cool. Dean just waited and sat next to the smaller boy beside him, They waited in silence till the bell for the end of lunch rang and the sound of students rushing to classes died down.

"Come on." Dean stood and offered his hand to help Castiel up. The odd boy just stared at his hand his head tilted to the side.

" God, Fine. English here I come." Castiel took deans hand, and stood, the closeness between the two would have normally made Dean uncomfortable, but Castiel felt warm in his hand, he could feel the breath on his face. Castiel on the other hand didn't know awkward as he let go of Dean's hand and started back towards the school.

"Oi, Where do you think you're going?" Dean called to Castiel. His signature flirty smirk plastered on his face. Castiel looked shocked, Dean headed over the hedge and onto the street. Castiel now intrigued followed Dean over the hedge.

"Where are we going?" Castiel perked up. Dean smiled he had a crazy idea and it would only work if his father wasn't at the motel.

"well, you're having a shit day, I'm having a shit day, why not make the best of a shit day together?" Dean wandered into a store, he eyed the alcohol and then the snacks. Wandering to the whiskey, dean picked up a bottle. "God, you'd think it was made of gold being this price, better get a bottom shelf eh Vern? " Still with the expensive bottle in his hand Dean bent down and slowly and carefully put the bottle in the inside of his coat. He winked at Castiel who watched from the chips. Dean grabbed a bottle of cheap whiskey and then headed for the counter, Castiel watched as Dean played through his scene. He patted his pockets carefully keeping the concealed bottle in his coat. "Dam, thought I had my wallet, must've left it in the car, here Vern Hold this while I go grab it. " Dean handed Castiel the bottle. Cast just smiled at the store keeper who watched him like a hawk. Dean returned moments later his hands up around his head, the pose raised his top above his hips and his bare stomach poked out Castiel watched as the skin disappeared behind the shirt again.

"look I'm so sorry, Doreen must have grabbed it, I'll get her to pick something up on her way home. Sorry to waste your time man." Dean grabbed the bottle from Castiel and put it back on the shelf. And walked out with Castiel in tow.

"What the hell was that Dean?" Castiel panicked, They just stole a bottle of whiskey. Dean just smirked. And held up the bottle as they got into the car.

"Worked though didn't it?" Dean started the car and drove to the Motel. He led Castiel to his room and hoped like hell his dad wasn't home. He slowly opened the door and took a deep breath when the room came up empty.

"Come in, Welcome to my place. "

Castiel pushed past Dean, regaining his hard demeanour, he looked about the small room, there where clothes scattered on the bed, beer bottles still on the coffee table. He noticed the pile of school books beside one of the beds, And the duffle bag of knives and guns were pretty hard to miss. Dean quickly noticed the open bag and kicked it under the bed. "Dad is a private arms dealer, means we travel heaps. He's in-between sales at the moment, that's why we're in a motel. Next stop Nebraska I think. " Dean spun the lies perfectly, but Castiel wasn't sold on the lies, he had a strange way of figuring out the truth from the lies, and Dean was lying.

Castiel pulled out his phone, and googled Dean's father, Winchester Arms Dealer. First hit. This still didn't convince Castiel. "So where is your dad?" Dean started to scuttle around the motel room swiping up bottles as he made his way to the bin. With an Armful of glass bottles Dean had almost made it to the bin when a single bottle slipped onto the hard floor and Smashed into a million tiny pieces. Castiel stared at the shattered glass, fear flashing into his eyes. And in a second it was gone.

"Dad is probably somewhere in-between a bar and a barmaid. He won't be back tonight." Dean quickly swept away the fragments of his father's latest beer run and as if performing a dance swept through the makeshift kitchen cooking a frozen pizza in the oven and grabbing two glasses and the newly stolen bottle of whisky. "So... your dad... principle. Figures." Castiel narrowed his brows ready to defend himself. His family was complicated. His life felt so much bigger than the small motel room he was in. Dean felt so much less complicated, his world felt small, and enclosed. And he was so open about what was in that world. Castiel felt wrong. "I mean it figures that I end up sharing a bottle of the finest whiskey with the principles son. Next minute I'll be in your dad's office with an expulsion and a disappointing evening with my dad. But hey, if your keen?" Dean was rambling because Castiel just watched him, his face flickering with different emotions, did Dean break him already.

Dean walked to where Castiel stood, handed him a full glass, and took a long sip, Castiel followed suit and sipped from the glass, Dean watched Castiel's lips gently press against the glass, his gaze focused on the bright blue of Castiel's eyes. "No one... not a single soul... you tell no one. I tell no one." Castiel spoke his voice deep and guttural. His words lured Dean in, he was curious about what was about to happen. And for the first time Dean was jealous of a glass. He wanted to have those lips against him, he wanted those eyes to watch him as he licked his way down Castiel's body. Dean let out a breath he never realized he was holding as Castiel broke the moment and put the glass on top of the tv, he started to remove his leather jacket, Dean caught the sight of Castiel's slender hip bones poking out from under his top. "I need to know Winchester, I need to know that this stays between us, or I walk." Dean watched the boy gracefully lift the glass to his lips again as he turned back to face Dean, it wasn't terror or shock on Castiel's face anymore, it was hunger, it was longing for more.

"Cas-"

"Are we on the same page Winchester?" Dean watched Castiel slowly close the space between them, Dean had lost all control of the situation, and all it took was a few words from Castiel to stump him. "because if not... what comes next will not be pleasant." Dean just nodded.

Castiel closed the space further, Dean could feel the breath on his face, he was close enough that one more move would put the two pairs of lips together. Castiel moved slowly, his mouth lightly touched Deans lips and found a rhythm. The move shocked and excited Dean.

Castiel broke the moment, his head clearer than it had ever been before, he knew that there would be consequences of his actions and that Dean would get attached, but he couldn't resist a good thing once in a while. Dean stood his eyes still closed whiskey glass limp in his hand beside him. Castiel lightly grabbed the glass from Dean, and placed it beside his own. Dean opened his eyes, a million questions rolled across his face.

Castiel placed an open hand on Dean's solid chest, pushed him towards a couch with another long kiss, Dean hit the couch and Castiel mounted Dean, a leg on either side of the now sitting boy. Dean wrapping his hands around Castiel pulled him closed deepening the kiss. Dean broke for air.

This was wrong... This isn't right...This isn't who you are... This is wrong!

Dean stood unbalancing Castiel and he paced towards the bathroom, tears trying to burst through the hard layer of control that Dean had created. Dean turned the tap on and splashed himself in the face.

This was wrong... This isn't right...This isn't who you are... but it felt good!

Castiel watched in shock, he had never had that reaction before, normally his moves would have a guy undressed and on his knees in mere minutes. But not Dean. For some reason the Winchester boy was scared of himself.

Dean caught a glimpse of Castiel in the mirror, head in his hands one second, to the table where he skulled his remaining whiskey and donned his leather jacket and marched out. Dean swore he saw a single tear drop to the floor as Castiel reached for the door.


	3. F@%K Decorum

Dean knew he had messed up, he had been the cause of the metaphorical hurricane that hit the high school. Castiel, shoving kids into lockers, hitting on all the girls and catcalling, Dean hadn't known Castiel for more than a day but he knew that this was abnormal and his fault. He knew what rejection felt like and he had reacted in similar ways when faced with embarrassment.

Dean decided to try and lay low for this short span of high school, John would finish up the job and they would move on to the next small town. Dean shoved his coat in his locker, he had borrowed John's spare nice dress shirt and tie, he didn't fit the shirt and the tie was done up all wrong.

"Hey, hot stuff." Anna, the one person who could make Dean feel even more uncomfortable right now. "Didn't see you after lunch yesterday, didn't fancy having a meal with me then?" Dean watched as Castiel slinked his way through the hall like a hungry wild animal, the sea of students parting for the anger fuelled Castiel. "oh don't worry about Cas, he's just shitty because some chick rejected him last night, apparently she was all for the whole ten yards and chickened just as they were getting hot and heavy." Dean felt himself fall back into his locker. "Don't worry hot stuff, I'm not a quitter." Anna pressed herself up against Dean just as Castiel death glared his way past, Dean made sure Castiel was looking when he grabbed Anna by the shoulders and lightly moved the tiny redhead back into the now emerging sea of students. "Sorry... It was Anna, right? Anyway, I'm not interested." Dean started to walk away when he heard Anna,

"Right because you only have eyes for guys right? HOMO!" Anna screamed down the hall, her voice carried and people turned to watch Dean walk out through the main door. He paced quickly to the bike shed, tears prickling in his eyes. He wasn't ready to be the token gay kid again, he wasn't ready to be picked on and hated yet. Castiel must've talked, he must've set him up as a cruel joke.

Cas sat at the dinner table surrounded by his Family, all had their own conversations that they were enticed in. "Castiel. You weren't in class yesterday. Something wrong son?" Castiel's dad was the only one who could sense when Cas was feeling small, probably because he made Cas feel even smaller.

" No sir, I wasn't feeling well. I think I've got the flu." Cas mumbled into his dinner.

"Well if you are sick, you should go to the doctor, I'll take you tomorrow. Now Anna what's this I hear about you shouting obscenities in the hall?" this was how it would go in this house, Dad would start at one end and go around the table addressing every child.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dad." Anna battered her lashes and smiled.

"You called that new kid a homo Anna, all because he's not interested in the trampy prom princess you are, he's clearly more into smart girls." Naomi perked up at the end of the table, she looked down her long nose and through her glasses and smirked.

"Girls. Please, now Anna we know that even though that kind of person is wrong, we never accuse others of being what they are not, or what we cannot confirm. Naomi, remember your place, I will scold your sister, Never use that language at my dinner table again!" Castiel's dad raised his voice and Naomi stood up from the table slamming her fists on the table.

"Why are you so blind Father? Anna is clearly whoring herself out to schoolboys, Michael is definitely fiddling a cheerleader, Gabriel, well where in the good lord is he, some backward ass dive bar probably, and Cassy, is trying out for the who can be like Luci competition, So I think that my 'language' should be the least of your problems." And with Naomi in a rage, she stormed up the stairs and the family sat in silence.

"I try to run this house with order and decorum, I'm not a bad father for wanting my family to be the best, I am not a bad father for letting you all solve your issues. I am not here to control your every action, I am here as your father to show you how to be good and kind. Now all of you have homework, Michael, I have some papers in my office for you to look over, Castiel we need to have a conversation. " the family stood except Castiel. When their father spoke all listened intently.

"Yes, Father." The chorus said in unison. Castiel sat looking at his hands. The others left the room whispering about Naomi's outburst.

"Castiel, I think we need to have a chat about how you are. Has Luci contacted you recently?" Castiel was his oldest brother's favorite, wouldn't let Cas out of his sight after their mother died, He cared for Cas, more than any of the others ever did and when their father Charles kicked Lucifer out, it was down to Castiel to remind everyone that their mother existed. Gabriel was a mess after Lucifer left, he wasn't around enough to look out for Cas.

"No father." Cas said the last time he had heard from Lucifer was when he got a letter with a picture of a group of punk rockers with the caption 'My Mates, Asmo, Azza, Dagon, Rami.' He hid the picture of his older brother and his friends in his sock drawer.

"Good."

Dean waited outside the motel room, all he wanted was to hear the engine of the Impala, and for his dad to take him and Sam somewhere else. Dean waited for hours, he watched the sunset and Sam come out with Spaghetti on toast. "He's not coming Dean, you know he's not coming." Then Sam walked back indoors leaving the dinner plate with Dean. Dean sat on the ground wrapping his leather jacket tight around his body. All the thoughts he was having flooded in, Why did Castiel leave? Why did he kiss you? What the hell were you doing kissing him back?

"Dean?" Dean heard a voice, he wiped a solitary hair from his cheek and looked up, Castiel stood in front of him, cigarette between his teeth and wearing nothing but a sleeveless top and tight black jeans. "I feel like I need to apologize, what I did was heartless and I shouldn't have left like that." Castiel took a drag from his cigarette and he held the smoke in front of his face, the glow from the burning embers died as he watched them, "But also, you, you're different." Dean sat looking up at Castiel, Castiel shivered as the wind picked up, Castiel leaned onto the railing of the second story floor, Dean joined Castiel on the railing.

"Just because we kissed once, doesn't mean anything." Dean could feel the poison words escape his mouth, Castiel just looked at the ash falling from his smoke.

"I didn't come here to get validation from you, I came here to blow off some steam." Castiel walked towards a different motel room, reached for a set of keys in his pocket and looked at Dean. "No one has to know Dean, I know how you feel." Castiel snubbed his smoke and walked through the door, Dean stayed outside contemplating for a second and went back into his own room where Sam sat with a history book.

"I'm going for a walk Sammy, don't wait up." Sam just grunted in Dean's direction as dean snuck the bottle of whiskey from beside his bed.

Dean made his way out and into the cold once again and he saw Castiel's door still slightly open. He peeked through the opening and saw Castiel standing there, he looked as if he was listening for the door to open, so Dean slunk into the room, Castiel turned and landed his hands on either side of deans face and brought his body in closer as he pressed his lips against Dean's.

He wasn't filled with anger and passion like last time, the kiss was careful and soft. Castiel's hands wandered through Dean's hair and down his neck; like he was trying to find the reason for living in Dean's skin.

Dean held back a moan, he wanted more, he wanted the violence and passion. He wanted the fast pace motions and carelessness.

This was wrong... This isn't right...This isn't who you are... This is wrong!

Dean's thoughts spiraled and he finally broke the kiss. Popping the lid off the whiskey he pulled the bottle to his lips, his thoughts drowning in the alcohol and dying. He turned back to where Castiel stood he stared at the bottle touch Dean's lips.

Dean put the bottle down and moved back to Castiel. He grabbed him by the waist and yanked him close, he removed Castiel's top and then started on his own. Castiel smiled in the wave of shock and placed his cold hands on Dean's finely chiseled chest. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath, moving for another kiss, but this time more impatient and full of curiosity. "We can stop whenever you want." Castiel heard the words come from his mouth more confidently than he had expected. He was giving Dean a last out. The last chance to hurt his hope and back out.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this..." Dean crashed his mouth onto Castiel's and started to unbutton the belt and buttons on Castiel's jeans.


	4. Kisses and Camera's

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, he lit the cigarette in his hand, he took a drag but the smoke tasted like poison against the whiskey taste that stayed in his throat from the kisses from Dean. Cas looked out the foggy window, the curtain letting the streetlight peak through, he listened to Dean breathing slowly. Dean sat up and caressed Castiel’s back. He pressed his lips to Castiel’s neck and watched as he leant into the touch.

Dean paused and remembered what was happening and froze. It felt wrong, his dad told him it was wrong. People at his last school told him he was sick and broken. He wanted Castiel to know why he wasn’t touching his perfect skin and letting himself get lost in everything Castiel. “Please don’t leave.” Dean said pitifully as Castiel stood up. 

“What?” Cas laughed at Dean, “I’m not the one ashamed of who I am Dean, I know what I want, you’re the one with the issues.” Castiel picked up his jacket and threw it on, he walked towards the door and grabbed his pack of smokes. “Check out is at 10.” Dean felt the room settle as Castiel walked out the door. Dean let a tear drop as he broke down, he wanted to scream at himself, he wanted to scream at his Dad. He wanted to cry in Castiel’s shoulder and have him say that everything would be okay, but Dean knew that Cas didn’t want to watch him cry and sob about life, he just wanted to Fuck and move on. 

Maybe he’s right,

“ It’s not wrong to want affection Dean” Benny whispered in Deans ear as he wrapped his hand around the back of dean’s head to kiss him deeper, their tongues dancing and colliding. John Crashed through the motel door and paused as he saw his son interlocked with the larger boy.   
“What the fuck boy!” He shouted, breaking the two apart. Dean rooted to the spot in fear. He waited to Benny to move, John’s fists balling up.

“Ben, please just go, this was a mistake.” Dean said hurried and quiet, Benny left tears falling and staining his letterman. Dean shook with fear as John stepped towards him. He could feel the anger boiling in his blood. Sam walked through the door just as John started to lay into Dean, bruising his face and breaking his nose. 

“DAD!” Sam cried out once he saw what was happening, Dean locked eyes with his younger brother and blinked.

“Sam, wait outside.” John beared though gritted teeth. 

“It is wrong Dean… it isn’t right…This isn’t who you are meant to be Dean… it is wrong!” John hit Dean harder with each verse, like he was beating the words into his skin.

 

‘Cas was right, I am ashamed because dad told me I was wrong to love Benny.’

Dean picked up his coat and raced out the door in hopes of catching Cas. He saw the boy walking towards the dark street. Dean raced down and followed Cas, who snuffed his smoke bud into the pavement under a street light. “Cas. Please.” Dean stopped a few meters from Castiel. Castiel turned to see Dean panting and shirtless under the stars with tears in his eyes. “I know I’m a mess, I know I’m ashamed of what I am, but please, I am in no way ashamed of you, of us. And if you stopped trying to hide yourself behind the fact that your scared of caring then I could explain why, why I am scared too.” Castiel looked at the ground. Taking in the outburst. 

“Tell me then Dean, what happened to scare you away from affection? Who broke you?” Castiel got in Dean’s face, but Dean didn’t move away, even though every fibre told him to run and back down.   
“Joh… My Dad, he thought that I was sick and that the only way of curing me was beating a mantra into me and forcing his ideals. He kept telling me that I was wrong, that I wasn’t supposed to like Benny. He told me that Sammy would suffer if I continued to see Ben. So I caved, I took everything I felt and directed it towards caring for Sam. I’m so scared Cas, I’m scared that John will see me happy and hurt me or worse, hurt Sam for something I do.” 

Castiel stood frozen in place, before him was Dean Winchester; a boy so scared that his actions would hurt people. And he wanted to risk it all for him. “Dean I –“

“No, I don’t need someone to apologize for my Dad, He – “ Dean cut in, tired and just realizing how naked and vulnerable he was.   
“Hey! I’m not Apologizing. If you really want this, then hell it’s yours. Same rules apply though.” Castiel took Deans face in his hands stopping Deans thoughts of his father and the pain he felt beneath each caring touch.

 

He could make out Dean from the other side of the road, his tiny waist and slender hips peaking from the tops of his jeans. The other boy, held his Dean in his hands and kissed him. He watched as the two walked hand in hand back to a motel room. Tears rolled again down his face. The pain of watching Dean with someone else was horrible, like a hot blade to heart. It wouldn’t kill him, but fuck it hurt. 

 

Dean helped Cas out of his clothes, all while kissing every inch of skin he could. He felt Castiel soften under his touch, he was in control; and it felt right.   
Cas let Dean lead, it wasn’t normal for Cas to lie down and be the one on the receiving end, but for once it felt more than just sex with a random, it was sex with Dean.   
Dean slowly lowered Cas onto the bed, his hand placed delicately supporting Castiel’s neck.   
Cas moaned as Dean teased Cas with his mouth. Dean’s lips grazing the parts of Cas that were most sensitive. Cas buried his hands in Deans hair and pulled his face back to meet his own, as their lips collided Dean let his hands wander and he started to touch Castiel’s length. 

Castiel jumped as he thought he head the click of a camera, “Dean.” Dean slowed and looked at Castiel’s worried face.   
“What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?” Dean paused now worried himself.  
“no… no, I just thought I heard something.” Cas looked back to Dean who just smiled and continued to touch and kiss every inch of Castiel’s body.   
“Cas, It’s a motel, there’s going to be some other noises.” Dean said between pumps and kisses.


End file.
